The present invention relates to copyholders for supporting sheets of paper in upright positions.
Existing copyholders are generally classified into two categories: desktop stands and monitor-mounted holders. Desktop stands include a large plastic backing board, supports, such as legs, for holding the board upright and at an angle and a clip for securing pages to the board. The bottom of the board may have a lip on which bottom edges of the sheets rest. A transparent line guide extends widthwise across the board and over the pages for highlighting lines on the page and for further securing the pages to the board. Those stands are bulky, expensive, difficult to transport and take up much of the limited space available on retail shelves and on desktops. In addition, those stands are inefficient, as time must be dedicated to carefully release completed pages from the retaining clip. Needs exist for copyholders that are small, inexpensive and hold pages upright without the need of a clip.
Monitor-mounted holders have proven inadequate. Those holders generally include a movable arm having a mount at one end and a paper clamp at an opposite end. The mount connector may include mating pieces of Velcro or adhesive for mounting the arm on a top or a side of the monitor. Users often dislike gluing things to monitors. Alternatively, the mount includes an adjustable clamp for securing the arm to an edge of the desk or an edge of the monitor. Those holders are difficult to transport among workstations and, when Velcro or adhesive is used, are not readily relocatable. The inclusion of clips for securing top edges present the same expenses and inefficiencies encountered when using desktop stands. Needs exist for copyholders that are compatible with any workstation, easily transportable and inexpensive.